


Blind Date Gone Right

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Shadowhunters Collection [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blind Date, Cute Alec Lightwood, Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 03:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Who’d have thought a blind date could go so well?





	Blind Date Gone Right

“Uh-hi. I’ll have…I’ll have a lemonade, please”.

Taking a seat at the bar, you glanced around nervously, trying to figure out who it was you were meeting.

You were so caught up in it, that you hadn’t heard the bartender trying to get your attention until she tapped you on the shoulder.

“Uh-dude? Your drink?”

You snapped out of your daze, looking back at the bartender and smiling awkwardly.

“Sorry”, you muttered, taking the drink and downing it in one go. Not that it did much to calm your nerves.

Maybe a shot of tequila would be a better choice.

Then again-being drunk off your ass on a blind date wasn’t exactly the best first impression, so you decided against it. Lemonade would have to do.

Maia kept her eyes on you, noticing you constantly scanning the bar, nails strumming against the glass.

She let it go on for five minutes, before deciding a sympathetic ear was what you needed.

“Hey, dude. You-you ok?”

You looked up at her and sighed.

“Honestly…no. Supposed to meet someone-blind date. Except-either I’m crazy early, or I’ve been stood up”, you answered, shrugging when she sent you a sympathetic look.

“Dude…that sucks”.

“Yup! But…there’s no point in wasting anymore time, is there?”

You fished out your wallet, paying for your drinks and sliding off your stool, before you decided to leave a message for the fucker who stood you up.

“Hey-if someone called…Lightwood, I think it was-comes in here, just…ya know-spit in a drink for me”.

“Wait wait wait. Lightwood?”

“Uh-yea…why?”

“Dude-sit down. You haven’t been stood up-don’t worry”, she chuckled.

“What?”

“I know who you’re talking about-and believe me, you haven’t been stood up. Just wait a little longer and I can guarantee she’ll show up”.

The moment the bartender-Maia-mentioned a ‘she’, you should’ve corrected her.

Unfortunately, you felt a little too awkward to say anything. And now you’d been sat at the bar, listening to her go on about a girl called Izzy for almost fifteen minutes.

“She’s…she’s complicated. Especially her work-and her family. But-from what I’ve seen, she’s cool”.

You nodded along, wishing someone would finally arrive and save you from having to listen anymore.

And as though an angel had been standing right beside you, your wish was granted.

The bell above the door rang, both you and Maia turning to look at the newest arrivals-Maia’s face lighting up when she was Izzy.

“That’s her right there”.

But you weren’t looking at the girl. No-you were looking at the most perfect piece of perfection standing beside her.

And he seemed to have known who you were, walking over with a soft smile painted on his face, holding his hand out when he reached you.

“Y/n, right?”

You nodded, taking his hand and admiring how comforting it was.

“And you must be…I’m sorry, I didn’t really get a first name-just a Lightwood”.

“Alec. Alec Lightwood”.

You nodded, staring up at him as Izzy watched on with a smirk.

“So…you wanna get a table?”

You nodded, sliding off the stool and shrugging at a baffled Maia, before letting him lead you to a table at the back.

“And I know-I should’ve called-or told someone that I’d be late-but work-and all the other stuff just happened. And then I thought we could finish, but then…”

Your hand came down onto his, making him stop mid-sentence as he stared at you with a smile.

“Listen, dude…I’ve been sat at that bar for almost half an hour, most of it spent listening to Maia go on about your sister. Now-I’m sat in this booth with a dude who is way out of my league-but doesn’t seem to mind, cos he’s an absolute sweetheart. So…can we not talk about why you were so late or any of that shit?”

He licked his lips, blushing slightly and nodding.

“Sorry. So…what do we do now? I’m not really used to blind dates”.

Your eyes flickered between his lips and his eyes, before you decided to take the risk, leaning across the table and kissing him.

Alec froze for a few seconds, shocked at how forward you were, but then melted into the kiss, his lips moving with yours.

You pulled away with a smile on your face, licking your lips and relishing in the taste of him.

“I…yea-that was…yea”, you chuckled, feeling your face heating up when he kept his eyes on you.

“You wanna get out of here? Get some air?” he asked, never once letting his eyes leave you.

“I’d love that”, you replied, letting him take your hand and lead you out of the bar, Maia shaking her head when you looked back and sent her a wink.

Maybe blind dates weren’t all bad-especially not if you ended up landing a dude like Alec Lightwood.


End file.
